Toff Bayfon
Toff Bayfon is the daughter of Lao and Poppie Bayfon, as well as the granddaughter of her ably named Toph Bayfon; Toff is descended from a long line of strong female fighters. Blinded since birth, her grandmother took her to the Great Walled City to heal her of her blindness. After returning with her newfound sight, she was still constantly treated condescendingly because of her visual impairment, particularly by her overprotective parents. Though when meeting Riley and his group, she ran away with them to go and save the world, mostly because there would be tough opponents to fight. Though due to Riley defeating her, her grandmother has encouraged Toff to marry Riley to produce strong offspring.... which is the Iron-Clad rule of the Bayfon Women in the family to continue the strong bloodline. Characteristics * Name: Toff Bayfon * Age: 18 * Hair: Raven Black * Eyes: Silver Green * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Lao and Poppi Bayfon (parents), Toph Bayfon (grandmother), Hibari (cousin) Appearance Casual LW Attire Background Personality Upon becoming part of the Guardians group, Toff brought a slightly familiar yet different personality to the group. Unlike the nurturing Yue, or the girl-next-door Anna, Toff was fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, stubborn, and confrontational. She appeared to have the same carefree and adventurous personality that Riley could relate with and was very tomboyish in the way she acted and dressed, in contrast to the delicate doll her parents saw her as. Toff loved battling and took great pride in her combat skills, reflecting her grandmother in her youth. She appeared eager to prove she was just as strong as anyone who could see and once claimed she was the strongest of the Gaia Kingdom. Toff’s eagerness to prove that she could be independent led to some initial difficulties with the others. Toff insisted that she could ‘carry her own weight’ and often mistook a simple friendly gesture as an act of pity for her being a girl. Her encounter with Riley and with Izoh, however, taught her that her friends cared for her because they were friends, not because she was seen as helpless and made them feel obligated to do so. Toff was often brutally honest when criticizing others, especially her friends. She was vocal about her opinions on others regardless of status (Yue being a princess) or age (Izoh). Her occasional attitude or aloofness was likely related to her being the only child of one of the richest families in the Gaia Kingdom. Due to her time as a competitor and champion of the Earth Dome tournaments, she was an expert in verbally taunting and insulting her opponents, and on occasion, her friends, particularly Riley. She revealed to Anna and Yue that, being unable to be as beautiful or flirtatious as they were, she didn’t feel the need to fuss over her appearance or to get a guy’s attention, but it turned to be a sore subject when she tried to get Riley’s attention. However, despite her many quirks, Toff showed that she was a fast learner, and her courage and loyalty to her new friends seemed very stable. Toff and Yue seemed to be polar opposites; while Yue was kind, welcoming and supporting, Toff was rough, unyielding and steadfast. Though also Yue seemed to hold onto grudges, but Toff seemed more forgiving, which seemed a bit out of character for someone in the Gaia Kingdom. She seemed to get along well with Anna, as both have slightly similar personality traits. Despite occasional clashes or spats, all three girls generally get along. One of Toff’s most profound traits was her personal hygiene. She was accustomed to lying on the ground and walking everywhere barefoot leaving the bottom of her feet soiled. She also had a habit of strolling around rooms or houses nearly naked, much to everyone’s embarrassment. Also, she had been seen belching loudly, picking her nose or toes, spitting, and was usually covered in dirt, or as she called it, ‘a healthy coating of earth’. Despite her personality, Toff is well-educated in the manners and bearings of high society but deliberately chose to ignore them. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Augmented Human - Heavy Warrior Class ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Agility Skills *'Tea-Making' *'Cooking' *'Ambassador Ediquette' *'Artistic Ability': Toff also shows a decent amount of artistic talent *'Enhanced Hearing': As befits one who has mastered the use of neutral jing by waiting and listening to the earth, Toff had a great sense of hearing, able to clearly hear the most subtle of whispering from a considerable distances and could recognize people by the sound of their voices. *'Acting' Equipment * Outfits * Battle Club Sword * Gattling Cannon Relationships Toff's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Toff Bayfon is based off of Toph Beifong from the Avatar TLA/TLOK franchise. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Augmented Humans Category:Females Category:Gaia Kingdom Category:Bayfon Family Category:Warrior Category:Heavy Category:Riley's Love Interests